Excuses to drink
by CLAMP-yuuko
Summary: A new world a new chance to drink. Lots of meowing and other fun stuff the group does when they have had a little too much sake. KuroxFay
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters.**

**Pairing: KuroxFay**

Excuses to drink

Moon viewing sake

_The moon shines brightly upon your skin; it dances upon you as if the night would never end. Together we share this night of feelings._

Fay walked into the room, both hands holding seemingly heavy shopping bags. He grinned and seated himself next to Kurogane, and released the weight from his tired hands. The bags landed with a glass against glass sound on the table in the centre of the room.

"You been shopping?" Kurogane asked the smiling mage sitting next to him.

"I bought something for us all!" Fay couldn't contain himself any longer and up from one of the bags he pulled out a bottle of the finest sake. "Lookie, look!"

"I _am_ looking you freak!" Kurogane said and tried to hit the bottle away from his face. 'The damn mage is going to drink again, and then he will go all…,' Kurogane didn't have time to finish his thought before Fay wrapped his hands around the ninja and started meowing. "You can't start acting drunk before you start drinking!" Kurogane howled at the wizard who kept making those stupid noises while swinging the bottle in his hand.

"Kuro-tan doesn't remember how fun it was last time we had something to drink?" Fay said smiling, and turned towards Syaoran and Sakura sitting on the other side of the table. "You should have seen him, he was all drunk and couldn't keep his hands away from me," Fay said with a serious face and got a brand new bottle opener out from the bag as well. "He was all over me, and I must say I had to struggle for a while to get him off."

"What the hell did you say?" Kurogane jumped out from his sitting position on the floor beside the grinning mage. The ninja took hold of the wizard's hand that was holding the sake, and was going to scream some more but was interrupted by the voice of the magician.

"Now I didn't expect you to get all touchy before you start drinking, would you mind containing yourself until you get a sip of this?" Fay said and shook the sake bottle as much as the strong grip of the ninja allowed.

Kurogane yanked his hand away as if he had burned it or something, and seated himself in the corner of the room mumbling something one could easily guess to be something not that nice about the now drinking mage.

"That was good," Fay said and wiped off his mouth in one swift movement before slamming the bottle on the table, a satisfied grin upon his face.

"Come and get some to drink everyone, there's enough for us all," Fay said and pulled up several bottles from the various bags on the table.

"You robbed the whole store?" The ninja grumbled from his corner.

"The owners of the store did give me some suspicious looks," Fay said before he tilted another bottle upwards letting the sake run down is throat.

"That must be because you look like a damn fool," Kurogane snapped and closed the view of the drinking mage away by closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt the opening of a bottle being pressed against his mouth, unable to resist to the pressure in the fear of the bottle breaking his teeth, he opened his mouth and in came gushing a river of sake. He swallowed and opened his eyes to see the mage standing over him holding the bottle against his face.

"Wasn't it good Kuro-rin?" Fay said and drank from the bottle as well, a light shade of red filling his face.

"What the hell did you just do?" Kurogane snapped in the knowledge that he had just drank of the same bottle as the stupid wizard had minutes before. He wiped off his mouth and looked furious at the wizard who never seemed to take his mouth away from the bottle witch liquid inside seemed to diminish drastically by each sip.

"Didn't you like it my dear Kuro-chan?" Fay said grinning, and ran after a new bottle, as the one he had previously been drinking was now lying empty on the floor.

Kurogane couldn't say he didn't like it, it tasted rather delicious to be exact, but of course, that wasn't something he would let that damn wizard know that easily.

"Kanpai," Fay said and gave Kurogane a bottle of his own, and walked outside into the moonlight with his newly opened bottle, little sounds of meowing leaving his mouth on the way.

Kurogane took a sip from the bottle, then another sip, while he watched Syaoran and Sakura pouring the content of a bottle into two glasses. 'This stuff is really good,' he thought and tilted the bottle upwards, taking another big sip of sake. 'The mage may be a dumb ass when it comes to most things, but he sure knows his alcohol.' And so Kurogane drank and drank, and when he reached his third bottle, he darted out the door, noticing Syaoran and Sakura meowing friendly together by the table, each one neglecting their half-full glasses and instead held a bottle each on their own. Once outside he was amazed by the moonlight that shined so brightly along with the stars that was spread on the night sky. He looked around and it didn't take long before he could see the blond sitting on the ground his bottle by his side empty. Kurogane seated himself beside the mage, and took another sip of the bottle before he gave it to the wizard.

"That's so nice of you," Fay said and smiled before he took a sip of the bottle.

"You shouldn't drink so much, you are giving the wrong example to the children," Kurogane said and turned around towards the opened door, the moonlight an amazing contrast to the dim warm light from inside.

"If you kiss me, I will kiss you back – does that count like a real kiss?" Syaoran voice slurred from inside.

"I don't know, but if I take another sip then kiss you, it will not be a real kiss," Sakura answered followed by a meow.

"Let's just kiss," Syaoran said and a silence followed.

"I want more to drink," Sakura said, and there where noises of glass clinking together.

"They will be fine," Fay said grinning, and wrapped his hands around the ninja smiling. The magician's skin was enlightened by the moonlight, his eyes sparkled and his mouth was seeking Kurogane's. Then they met; the ninja's lips and the wizard's. Kurogane closed his eyes, letting the magician's hands slitter inside his shirt, caressing his chest with light strokes. The ninja enjoyed the mage touching him and started unbuttoning Fay's shirt. Suddenly the magician pulled away and turned swiftly against the door, which had Syaoran and Sakura standing in it.

"Look, look, Kurogane is all over me, there's no way I can get him off!" Fay said and gave the ninja who was still holding the mage's shirt in both hands, one button opened already, a huge grin.

"What the hell!" Kurogane yelled and got to his feet in an instant. 'What would the kids think now?' he wondered, and turned to watch Syaoran yawning.

"Sakura and I have a wedding tomorrow; you are both invited," Syaoran said and pulled Sakura closer to himself. "Kanpai." Syaoran took a big sip from the bottle and started walking inside again, with Sakura after him.

"I will make the cake," Sakura said and continued her meowing.

"Mokona will arrange the flowers," the white manju said, and started to meow with Sakura. Then the door closed, leaving the ninja and wizard with the opportunity to continue. And the opportunity was not wasted. They both started kissing in an instant, Kurogane's worry of the kids remembering anything about this shrinking by each touch made by the mage.

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing something crack. No deep Fay feelings here, at least not yet. I am thinking of making this story all about the gang drinking. The next chapitre will be named Snow viewing sake. Please review, they make me so happy! If there is something you like or don't like just say so. If there is someone who likes this story I will continue it, so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Snow viewing sake

_The snowflakes shine in the dim sunlight that escapes the cold sun. They fall on me and you, and make me think of those good times. The snow petals may be cold, however my heart his colder, but still not completely untouched by your warmth._

"Kuro-sama is mean!" Fay pouted and made his way towards the bottle of sake standing on the little table outside, his hair wet and dripping. Fay took hold of the full, unopened bottle shaking it a little unsure to whether it was full or not, ignoring the fact that the bottle still had its seal on. "Now I have to take a shower. Well, later. First, another sip of this fantastic stuff!" Fay said and opened the sake bottle, seconds later the content of it running down his throat at super speed.

"You deserved it you jerk," the ninja snapped and turned away to escape the sight of the stupid mage shoving down another bottle of alcohol. The image of the damned wizard getting sake poured over his head still fresh in mind a smile spread across his face and the thought of repeating that very action was very tempting.

"You know this stuff isn't for fun," Fay said in a serious tone, his cheeks getting slightly pink. "In this cold weather it is important to drink warm sake, or else you might freeze to death, and therefore Kurogane should stop pouting and start listening to my wise words," Fay said waggling his index finger from left to right.

"Freezing to death is a better option than being here with you!" Kurogane snapped; unwillingly opening his eyes, to see the wizard conversing with his coat. This day is going to get long, Kurogane thought and seated himself in the snow, and got hold of his personal bottle, special picked out by the mage himself. That stupid moron, the ninja thought, and took a huge sip of the warm sake.

"I am Fay D. Flowright," Kurogane could hear the wizard say; he took another sip of the sake. "Who are you?" Fay was cuddling with his coat and his red face was definitely one of a person who had taken one too many sip of sake.

"Shut up over there!" Kurogane snapped and decided that the alcohol itself wouldn't be enough to make him ignore the image of the stupid mage flirting with his own coat.

"Over there is my boyfriend, isn't he cute?" Fay whispered to the coat behind one shielding hand and seconds later the drunk mage started giggling falling backwards into the snow, his coat clenched to his chest.

"What the hell did you say?" Kurogane snapped and jumped to his feet.

"Don't be jealous Kuro-pon, you can come and join too!" Fay said and clenched his coat closer to his chest.

"That's it, you're dead!" the ninja said and started running towards the mage rolling with his coat in the snow.

"Oh, no! Kuro-pon wants to kill me! I don't want to die!" Fay yelled but didn't make an effort to dodge the soon to come attack, he just smiled his usual grin while cuddling his coat.

"Isn't that what you wanted all along," Kurogane said and got ready to slash the mage in two. Then he saw Fay's face change, it was the face of someone hurt, someone alone. Although the ninja was sure, Fay was as drunk as one can be without actually black out, still it seemed as though somehow the mage had got what he had said. And it looked as it was hurting him really bad.

"Kuro-pon…," Fay said slowly, and loosened his grip around his coat, his eyes lowered, his blond locks covering parts of his face, but still the blue eyes could be seen – blue, hurt eyes, naked, so everyone could see his secret feelings. "I am not sure anymore, I…," Fay stopped talking, realising it was going to be too hard to continue, so he spoke the words in his heart instead, where they couldn't be heard by the ninja.

"You know, I don't want you to go away," Kurogane seated himself by the mage's side, looking at the sky, the snow petals landing on his face. "I can be that person by your side."

"You don't?" Fay said, the snow landing in his fluffy blond hair.

"No, I don't. I want you to live" Kurogane said, looking deep into his deep blue eyes, something new shining in them. "I want you to be with me."

Fay leaned in closer and kissed the ninja. One would expect Kurogane to jump back and scream something in the lines of stupid mage, but he didn't. He enjoyed the kiss as much as the person giving it, each touch of the hand comforting his back sent chills of joy through him. Every time Fay's lips moved over his own, he was in a dream like state, in a land where nothing really mattered, nothing except for Fay.

**A/N: Second chapitre up! So what do you think? I would really like to know! So please write a review. I am planning a new chapitre, but I want to hear what you think first. And thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapitre; they really make me want to write more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sun viewing sake

_The ones I care for the most I have to keep the farthest away, so they don't get hurt because of my feelings._

The sun glinted behind a curtain of mist, some pale rays of warmth escaping and landing on the wizard's face. He looked down at his hands, one holding a half-empty sake bottle, and the other resting on his lap. No one else had woken up jet, so he had taken this opportunity to sit in the neat little garden of their new home, and drink the sake he had hidden in his coat when they had left the previous world. 'What I am doing here?' he thought, and took a sip of the sake. 'Why do I keep doing this?' Fay sensed someone standing behind him and turned to look. A very sleepy Sakura was standing behind him rubbing her eyes with one hand, partly still in some dream of hers.

"Syaoran-kun," Sakura said and wobbled over to where Fay was sitting.

"No, I am not…," Fay started, but before he could finish two arms flung, themselves around him, and the princess rested her head in Fay's lap.

"Syaoran-kun, why did you go out here so early?" Sakura said her voice faint.

"I am…," Fay began but noticed that Sakura was already asleep her eyes slowly moving under her eyelids. Fay stroke her hair, and looked at the sun again, thinking that this might be the reason he still was here in this world. These feelings that now filled his heart, was overwhelming, although he knew he shouldn't do what he was doing, he also knew he couldn't stop it, it was too strong to depress.

"Stop flirting with my princess," a groggy voice called out behind the mage who snapped quickly out of his deep thoughts. He turned around to see a drunk Syaoran; his sword pointing directly at him.

"I am not flirting…," Fay began, but Syaoran didn't seem to be paying attention; suddenly lifting his sword ready to strike.

"She's sleeping in you lap! What the hell have you two been up to?" Syaoran didn't seem to care for an answer and the sword was now heading for Fay in super speed, targeting on his blond head.

Fay took hold of the princess and dodged the attack; with Sakura in his hands, he looked a little skeptical at the obviously drunk Syaoran. Fay smiled and thought that he was not the only one who had hid away a bottle from the last world because the boy's current state could not possible be from last night's sake. 'Looks like Syaoran-kun has a flare for sake as well,' Fay thought smiling.

"Look, she just thought that I was you, and then she fell asleep," Fay said running across the garden with Syaoran at his heels.

"I know that you are good looking and all, and that the girls swoon over you where ever you go, but that doesn't give you the right to steal other's girlfriends!" Syaoran said obviously not listening anything the mage said, and kept chasing him across the garden.

"My, thank you Syaoran-kun, but I promise you I was not flirting with Sakura-chan," Fay said and jumped over a flowerbed, Sakura still safely in his hands.

"Who knows what you two have been up too, all the times you two have been alone," Syaoran yelled increasing his speed dramatically.

"I have never…," Fay started but didn't finish before a gruff voice interrupted him.

"What the hell is going on?" a newly awaken ninja said, rubbing his eyes, and looked rather shady after one full evening of drinking.

"Look! Your boyfriend is running away with my princess," Syaoran said to Kurogane and pointed accusingly at Fay with the still sleeping Sakura in his hands.

"What the hell is all this?" Kurogane snapped and couldn't quite figure out what this crazy scene was all about.

"Don't worry Kuro-pon, you know I'm all yours," Fay said and waved at the still not completely awake ninja. However, he was awake enough to understand that the damn wizard was flirting with him again, and that could not be tolerated, not this early in the morning anyway.

"Give back Sakura-chan, and focus on him instead!" Syaoran said and pointed a finger towards Kurogane, who looked furious at the drunk Syaoran.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kurogane snapped; he could not believe what he was hearing from the little brat.

"Why are you so upset? He's pretty handsome don't you think?" Syaoran said and scanned Fay from head to toe. Kurogane didn't know what to say to such a remark. Sure Fay was pretty, but hearing it from Syaoran was rather strange. 'This is not good,' Kurogane thought, gripping his sword unable to decide which one to strike first, that stupid brat, or that damn fool of a wizard. He decided to take down the magician first, reason one was to wipe of the stupid grin of his, reason two Syaoran was a child after all.

"Oh my, I have two assassins that want me dead, this is no good," Fay said in a dramatic voice. "They're jealous for my good looks!"

"Say your last prayers." Kurogane held his sword over his head ready to strike.

"The princess, the princess!" Fay said looking at the still sleeping Sakura. "We don't want her to wake up and find you killing me, do we?"

"I think she would find it quite amusing," Kurogane snapped and turned around angry. 'One day I **will** do it,' he thought before he stomped away. Fay looked at Syaoran who was now sleeping on the ground snoring slightly. He walked over to him and placed Sakura close by his side. 'I'll have to remember to keep him away from sake from now on, that's for sure,' Fay thought smiling.

"What are you smiling for you jerk?" Kurogane growled from the open door.

"Don't be so jealous Kuro-pon, I love you and nobody else," Fay said running towards the ninja.

"Keep away from me you asshole," Kurogane said, and attempted to close the door, shutting the smiling wizard out, but Fay was too fast, and when the door was shut, Fay was wrapped around the ninja, his lips kissing him deep and long. After all, the kids where outside; there was nobody there to see them, the two of them on the floor, expressing their love for each other.

**A/N: Thanks for all reviews; I appreciate each and everyone of them! Next chapitre: Wedding viewing sake. Remember to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Wedding viewing sake

_All the smiles I give you, all the things I say towards you, are all done because I love you the most._

"You look so handsome Kuro-pon!" Fay said and clapped his hands in joy of the view of the obviously angered ninja.

"I look stupid!" Kurogane growled and looked skeptically in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

"You must do it! Or maybe you prefer doing it with Mokona?" Fay said giggling.

"Mokona doesn't need someone to do it with, those gays over there said it was fine," Mokona said and pointed at the window, two men standing guard outside.

"What the hell are you going to wear then?" Kurogane said and turned around, his back towards the mirror, trying to forget what he looked like in his present state.

"I'll go change now so you can see for yourself. It would be like a surprise," Fay said and got hold of a bag, and moved behind a curtain. Kurogane closed his eyes excluding the chance of catching a glimpse of the mage while changing. 'Who knows what that stupid wizard might do?' Kurogane thought and agreed with himself that it was safest to keep his eyes close.

"Kuro-tan?" Fay said and poked his head out from the curtain. Kurogane was completely silent, refusing to answer the mage. He didn't know what stupid joke the wizard was up to this time and he didn't care to find out either. "Kuro-tan, if you don't answer me, I'll have to get out of here and I am not properly dressed yet." Kurogane didn't answer, his just kept his eyes shut in the hopes this nightmare to end.

"Well, then…," Fay said and started pulling the curtain aside.

"The hell you won't!" Kurogane growled, and put up a defending hand against the half-visible wizard, still holding his eyes firmly shut. "What do you want?"

"My, don't sound so angry," Fay, said in an overdramatically sad voice. "I just need help with my zipper, but if you don't help me, I'll just have to go around half naked, unless that is what you want Kuro-rin 'cause I would gladly…."

"What the hell did you say?" Kurogane snapped, a little afraid of what the outcome of this was going to be.

"I just thought if that was what you wanted then…," Fay didn't manage to finish before the ninja interrupted again.

"Turn around, and I'll do your zipper," Kurogane said, and unwillingly opened his eyes slowly, stopping when a tiny line of sight was viewable, and then moved towards the curtain. "No swift movements I don't want to see anything more than necessary," Kurogane's hand fumbled inside the changing room, searching for the zipper when…

"Why are you touching me down there Kuro-pon?" Fay said, in the most serious tone he could muster, while trying to hold back the laughter threatening to leave his mouth.

"I don't know where the zipper is you moron!" Kurogane said and drew his hand back again, trying not to think where it had been moments ago.

"Is that an excuse to…," Fay was yet again interrupted by the voice of the ninja.

"An excuse to what?" Kurogane snapped and opened his eyes, this time he was not going to do a mistake, he opened the curtain; a little afraid of what he would see.

"Do you like it Kuro-pon; does it look good on me?" Fay said to the stunned ninja holding the curtain.

"Why the hell are you wearing a dress?" Kurogane snapped looking at the wizard who was standing with his back towards him, a line of bare skin showing from where the zipper should have been closed.

"It's not a normal dress, it's a wedding dress!" Fay said smiling and looked in the mirror. The ninja studied the creation, which Fay was wearing. It was white and very tight fitting, showing every curve on the mage's body. Without further protest, Kurogane reached forward and closed the zipper.

"Thank you Kuro-rin, we will make _such_ a nice husband and wife!" Fay jumped into the arms of the ninja and planted a big kiss on his mouth.

"Wait to do that until after the wedding; we have to get to the ceremony now," one of the men that had stood guard outside said looking at the two of them, Fay still holding around the ninja.

"Kuro-pon here wanted me to kiss him so badly I couldn't say no," Fay said smiling towards the guard.

"What the hell did you just say?" Kurogane yelled and jumped away from the mage.

"Time to go now," the guard said firmly.

"Come on Kuro-pon, you look so handsome in that suit!" Fay said and reached for Kurogane's hand. The ninja quickly pulled it away.

"We have to hold hands!" Fay pouted. "We are going to get married; we have to be a little romantic." Fay said and reached for the ninja's hand again. "Stop killing the mood."

"What mood?" Kurogane yelled and jumped backwards again avoiding the seeking hand of the mage.

"The romantic mood, and if you don't like holding my hand, you're going to have a problem with the kiss...," Fay didn't finish the word before Kurogane looked at Fay with an expression enlightened with anger. But before Kurogane could yell some more, the guard took a strong hold of both of their shoulders and pushed them outside.

"Stop with the flirting already, the wedding is starting in seconds," the guard said his strong hands guiding them out in the sunlight. They soon reached another door, which they entered. Inside was a small room, and on two chairs sat Sakura and Syaoran both with cheeks in an intense red.

"Doesn't Kuro-pon look hot?" Fay said brushing his hand over Kurogane's chest. Kurogane took hold of the brushing hand in an attempt of breaking it off, but before he came that far Fay spoke up.

"See! Holding hands isn't that hard!" Fay smiled and gently stroked the hand holding his own. "Although you don't need to hold that hard, it kind of hurts.

"That's the whole point you moron," Kurogane growled and increased his strong hold of the wizard's hand.

"Ouchy, ouchy, ouchy," Fay said and tried to get away, but quickly found out it was impossible. The determined ninja eyes made him admit to defeat before trying. Before anything more could be done about the hold on his hand, the guard came into the room and ushered everyone out into a hall. A hall which was packed with people and on the other side of the room stood a man holding a book. Kurogane was in such shock over the number of people attending the wedding that he forgot his was crushing Fay's hand. The mage didn't think long before he yanked his hand away and blew it in an effort to make the pain subside a little faster. After all this was going to get really fun and he wouldn't miss any part of it whatsoever.

Fay reached his slightly sore hand after the ninja's and took hold of it, then started walking into the room with Kurogane stumbling after. As soon as they started walking music started playing in a light tune, and soon they where standing in front the man holding the book. Kurogane turned around to see that Syaoran and Sakura was standing right behind them, both of them blushed almost to the degree of the unrecognisable. Behind them again was Mokona holding a little pillow in its hand, on the pillow was two rings. Mokona looked like it had the time of its life. The man with the book, which after a quick conclusion in the ninja's mind, was the priest, started speaking in a slow voice, dragging each word out to the fullest. Fay's white dress was the most stunning in the whole room. Sure Sakura looked good in hers too, but for Kurogane, Fay looked to most beautiful of them all.

Suddenly after a little silence from the priest's chanting Mokona jumped up between the two of them; the pillow still in its hands. Kurogane reached down and picked up one of two rings, and quickly strode it one Fay's slender ring finger. He held his hand in his for a while before letting go. It was so beautiful it was hard to take his eyes away from it. Fay did the same as Kurogane, smiling. Then the priest started chanting again, but Kurogane didn't listen. He could feel all the people in the hall staring at him, burning through his back. After quite a while of speaking from the priest side, Kurogane could feel that they where finally coming to an end, and when the priest held his hands up high, he knew that the nightmare soon would be over, or so he thought.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you might kiss the bride," the priest said smiling at the ninja who stared back like a question mark. 'He doesn't actually expect me to kiss the idiot?' Kurogane thought in shock. Kurogane was a man that didn't scare easily; he could go through things that would scare the common person in an instant without jolting back the slightest. But this scared him. The thought of kissing that moron in front of a crowd would in fact make a place on the list of the most frightening things he had ever done in his life. The pause seemed to amuse the priest who was now smiling wider than ever.

"Don't be shy, kiss him!" the priest said and walked towards the two men. With one hand on Fay's back and one hand on Kurogane's he pushed them closer together. Before it could get any more embarrassing than it already was Kurogane kissed the mage swiftly on the mouth.

Load voices spread across the huge hall filled with smiling people. They whistled and clapped their hands together looking at the newly wed couple. Fay turned towards Kurogane and grinned. Then leaned in and kissed him again. This time the kiss was long and warm, both enjoying it as much as the other.

They walked down together, the ninja and the mage, holding hands, and seated themselves on the first row, ready to witness Sakura and Syaoran being pronounced husband and wife as well.

Fay silently thanked this world for having such strange rules. Those rules being that to enter one must be married. The people of this country didn't know what Mokona really was, ignoring Mokona's constant chant that Mokona was Mokona, so they decided that it was something between a plushie and a pet of sorts and thus Mokona was the only one of the group who didn't have to marry someone. Of course Kurogane protested and was furious at those stupid rules as they called them, but Mokona had said firmly that there was a feather in this world, and that they had to get married to get it back.

The group was outside the sun dancing brightly upon their skin, Mokona congratulating each and every one of them. Syaoran and Sakura were still blushing, Fay was smiling and Kurogane was grumpy and sat on the ground a few meters away from the rest of them.

"Do you still feel the presence of a feather?" Syaoran asked the white manju shaking Sakuras little finger.

"I never did," Mokona said jumping up and down in excitement.

"But…," Syaoran was confused: didn't Mokona say that it was a feather here when they first landed in this world?

"Mokona lied!" Mokona said and jumped on top of Syaoran's head.

"Mokona sure lies well," Fay said and smiled wider.

"That's one of Mokona's 108 secret skills, super lying power!" Mokona yelled out loud.

"I'll give you super killing power," a loud voice was heard across the grass. Kurogane had gotten on his feet, and was holding his sword over his head, his eyes raging with anger. "I'll chop you inot pieces you damn manju-bun!" Kurogane tried to hit the manju but Mokona jumped off Syaoran's head leaving him in a very scary situation taking that Kurogane's sword was now directed straight at his head. Syaoran dodged it and stumbled and fell on the ground. Kurgane didn't notice but started chasing Mokona over the ground, yelling things the rest of the group didn't hear, but could easily guess what was.

"Looks like my husband has run away," Fay said shielding his eyes from the bright sun with one hand. "And I who was looking forward to the wedding night."

"The wedding night?" Syaoran said a little nervous.

"Yes the wedding night is when…," Fay didn't have time to finish before magic swirls surrounded them.

"Looks like we are traveling again," Sakura said looking a little relieved.

"Too bad the marriage doesn't count other places than here," Fay said grinning. "I was really looking forward to all the sake," Fay pointed towards a table filled with sake bottles. "Good that I got room for these under my coat," Fay opened his coat slightly and showed off four shiny new bottles of sake.

Then they all traveled to a new world. A new world with unknown situations, unknown rules and unknown feelings. Though the marriage didn't count anymore, it was no hindrance on using it in the teasing of one certain ninja. And the mage hadn't thought of letting that chance slip that easily.

**A/N: Sorry for making the last chapitre so short. To compensate I made this one extra long, maybe a little too long. This chapitre was a little crazy but I couldn't stop writing it, so sorry if it was just full of nonsense. Next chapitre: Sake viewing sake. Please review! And thanks for all the reviews from previous chapitres, they make me so happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sake viewing sake

_Sometimes I want to tell you, tell you exactly what I feel for you. Tell you how much I need you to be near me, to feel your presence in my life of sorrow._

"Kuro-tan!" Fay shouted giving the ninja a huge hug. Feeling something strange being pressed against him, Kurogane tumbled backwards in confusion. Kurogane looked at the smiling Fay on top of him, staring on his chest, something was not right. Of all the times the mage had hugged him, he had never felt this kind of shape inside…

"Is that more sake?" Kurogane yelled and stood making Fay topple over and fall into the ground with a soft thump.

"I brought souvenirs!" Fay said grinning and pulled out several bottles from underneath his coat. 'No wonder his hug felt strange' Kurogane thought, trying to ignore the meowing coming from the mage, but he quickly found that it was a lost battle.

"Quit the meowing already, at least until you're actually drunk." Kurogane was irritated enough when the mage was full but he wouldn't tolerate it if he started acting this stupid way without actually being drunk. 'This person is constantly drunk,' the ninja thought and decided that he couldn't do anything about it. The moron was and would always be a moron no matter how much yelling he would do.

"Sakura-chan! Syaoran-kun! Here you go!" Fay shoved two brand new bottles into their hands smiling. "And stop being so grumpy Kuro-pon. I have a bottle for you as well."

"Shut up!" Kurogane yelled, but before he could yell some more he was interrupted by the princess.

"You sure we should drink again, I don't seem to remember all the things that happen after I drink sake," Syaoran said, his voice skeptical.

"Don't worry, I will look after you. Just drink and have fun!" Fay said and opened his own bottle, an excited expression upon his grinning face.

"If Fay-san says its fine, then I guess its fine," Sakura said still sounding a little skeptical towards the bottle in her hand.

"There you go," Fay said and opened her bottle. Fay turned towards Kurogane and tossed him a bottle as well, before focusing upon his own liquor. "Kanpai" Fay tilted the bottle upwards and took several large sips of the sake before taking a break to breath, then starting all over again.

"If you don't take it easy you'll suffocate!" Kurogane yelled, but opened his bottle as well. 'Maybe if I drink I won't remember that stupid fool drinking himself insane again,' Kurogane thought, although he knew that it wouldn't, somehow the actions of a drunken Fay along with his stupid meowing always burned itself into his mind, constantly being replayed live in front of his eyes whenever a bottle of sake was around.

_One hour later…_

"Fay-san and Kurogane-san sure are…" Sakura paused to find the right words.

"Comfortable?" Syaoran said feeling that he and the princess was thinking along the same lines.

"Yes. They are very comfortable with each other when they drink," Sakura looked wide eyed at the wizard and the ninja. "Fay-san really is very…," Sakura didn't seem to find the right words again and blushed slightly.

"Very…," Syaoran had trouble as well finding the words, and did a little pause before continuing. "Very intimate with Kurogane-san," a light shade of red surfacing in his cheeks.

"But isn't Fay-san always like that?" Sakura said still blushing.

"I guess, but Kurogane-san…," Syaoran looked more closely at the two of them not exactly sure how to take in what was happening before Sakura-chan and his own eyes. "Although Kurogane-san doesn't seem very active, it doesn't seem as though he tries to get Fay-san away either."

"It looks cosy," Sakura said, her cheeks becoming a darker shade of red in an instant. Syaoran looked surprised at Sakura. He hadn't seen that coming. He looked at Sakura and she looked at him, her eyes enlightened in the moonlight.

"You want to…?" Syaoran looked down at the ground, trying to hide the fact that his face was burning up with flames. He stole a glance at the other two, obviously enjoying themselves under the shadows of a three. "You want to…?"

"If you don't want to its fine with me," Sakura said afraid she had said something wrong, she shook her head from side to side, and tried to hide her blushed cheeks behind her hands.

"No, no, no, it's fine with me," Syaoran said looking worried at the princess. He hadn't meant for it to sound like he didn't want to. Syaoran leaned backwards into the grass, and looked nervously at Sakura, then shifted his gaze nervously towards Fay and Kurogane.

"Fay-san sure seems to enjoy being on top of Kurogane-san," Sakura said, smiling, trying to break the little tension that had arisen between herself and Syaoran. She walked towards him, then slowly laid herself in his arms, resting her weight upon him. "I am too heavy. I'm sorry," Sakura was about to get herself off Syaoran again when two strong arms held her back. Syaoran held her closely against himself, he smiled at her, making her feel safe.

"You're not heavy," Syaoran smiled and held Sakura tightly.

"Do you mind sleeping like this?" Sakura said looking into Syaoran's deep brown eyes.

"Not at all. To sleep like this will make me very happy," Syaoran said smiling warmly towards the princess.

"It will make me very happy too," Sakura said and rested her head on Syaoran's chest, closing her eyes, feeling Syaoran's breath in her hair, feeling his arms around herself. She fell instantly asleep, and couldn't hear the voices of the other two, in the shadow of a three, although their voices were soft, they still managed to travel into Syaoran's ear, the voices of two in love.

"Kuro-pon is so nice, letting me sleep here," Fay said holding tightly around Kurogane.

"Shut up," Kurogane snapped trying to appear unsatisfied with his current situation.

"Don't be so mean Kuro-tan," Fay said and rested his head on Kurogane's chest. With slow movements the ninja stroke his hand through Fay's fluffy hair, letting blond strands slither through his fingers; it was like the finest silk. He leaned in and kissed Fay's head, his face touching silk. Fay turned his head upwards, looking deep into the ninja's eyes. He leaned in closer and kissed Kurogane softly on the mouth, strong yet firm. He didn't want it to end, it was to perfect to end, he was all that was in his world. The love for Kurogane would not ever fade in his longing heart. In life and in death, there was and would always be, just one person, Kurogane; the one he loved and would do anything for, his most precious person.

Although the sound of those two would haunt Syaoran's mind for quite some time, he had to secretly thank them. If it weren't for them, the one laying on top of him right now would not do so. Sakura, the person he cared the most for in the whole world.

The moonlight shined upon the five of them. Mokona sleeping in a tree, giggling in its dreams of what heavenly teasing that would become reality when it woke up. Syaoran and Sakura safe in each other's arms, two empty bottles by there side. Fay and Kurogane nestled together, sharing kisses and dreams, two full sake bottles shining in the light of the moon.

**A/N: More drinking! Sorry for the lack of sake in the last chapitre, from now on there will be alcohol in each chapitre! Promise! Thanks to all fantastic reviewers who have reviewed on the previous chapitres, I appreciate each and every one of the reviews. Next chapitre: Rain viewing sake. What will the group do when it's raining outside and the only thing they have to eat or drink is sake? There is only one solution! However, there is only one bottle, and so panic spreads. But don't worry! Fay has a plan. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rain viewing sake

_The times when I feel going on is too much, I look at you. So strong and independent, so sure of your choices. I envy you. I envy the way you are, the way you live, everything. You can make my life of sorrow seem like one of everlasting sunshine. Therefore, I love being with you, sharing the moments of your life._

The rain slammed against shut windows of a house rented by the group of travellers. The house was small but yet cosy despite the lack of interior. The group sat in the middle of the room listening to the rain outside hit the roof and walls of the house like it wanted to enter itself.

"My, it sounds like the rain will tear this house down," Fay said grinning and gave Kurogane a hug. "I'm scared Kuro-tan!"

"Get away from me," Kurogane growled and brushed Fay off with a strong movement of his arm making Fay fall backwards and hit the floor with a soft thump.

"Kuro-chan is mean," Fay said and got back into the little circle; his usual smile upon his face. "I'm so hungry right now, that I could eat anything!"

"Don't eat Mokona!" Mokona yelled and put up a dramatic expression.

"Of course not," Fay said smiling reaching out to give Mokona a hug.

"Mokona is hungry too, but there where no shops open when we arrived here," Mokona said while hugging the mage.

"Is Kuro-rin hungry too?" Fay asked and leaned over, laying his head upon the ninja's abdomen.

"Get off me!" Kurogane yelled and was going to hit Fay's head, but the mage was too quick for him. He dodged the attack and it all resulted in Kurogane hitting himself, making certain words leave his lips in anger.

"Those where bad words Kuro-rin, you should not use them in front of the children," Fay said mockingly.

"Shut up! I use them when I want too!" Kurogane was getting more and more furious by the second. 'Why can't that damn mage just shut up?' Kurogane thought, and rubbed his abdomen still sore from the hit.

"Sakura-chan, are you hungry too?" Syaoran looked nervously at Sakura who shook her head from side to side in answer.

"All I could get my hands on before we rented this house was this," Fay said and revealed a single bottle from underneath his cloak.

"You couldn't actually take something that was eatable!" Kurogane yelled at the smiling mage.

"We didn't have money, remember? I just took the first thing I saw when we found out the shops where closed," Fay explained and placed the bottle in the middle of the circle.

"You stole it!" Kurogane couldn't believe what he was hearing, the mage was stupid and irritating and now he also had become a thief.

"But I was hungry Kuro-pon! You don't want me to starve do you?" Fay moved closer to the ninja, who in response moved farther away. 'That man has to be an alcoholic,' Kurogane thought and watched as Mokona tried to open the bottle with its little hands. "It's better than nothing," Fay said and reached out for the bottle. "We can share it!" Fay opened the bottle, Mokona still attached to it.

"I am not drinking sake and you shouldn't either because you become more of a pain in the ass than you already are whenever there is sake around!" Kurogane growled angry watching the mage pour sake into tiny cups.

"Lucky there are cups here, I was worried when I saw there wasn't that much interior here," Fay smiled and gave each and everyone a cup of sake.

"You don't worry for the fact that there are no beds here, but you are worried if there are any cups! Moron." Kurogane accepted his cup and moments later, he poured its content on the floor.

"Kuro-rin that was not nice of you! Anyway that was your share, and if you want it you can just lick…" Fay said in a half serious tone.

"I will do no such thing." Kurogane was starting to worry how much of this nonsense he could take before he was going to explode with anger. That damn mage was getting more and more irritating by the minute and Kurogane was not the man to take this kind of speech without having an outburst who usually made the one irritating him shut up for good.

"Sakura-hime is something wrong?" Syaoran looked at Sakura with worried eyes.

"Eh, no…" Sakura looked smiling at Syaoran, then looked cautiously at Fay and Kurogane arguing. "Do you think Fay-San and Kurogane-San will…" Sakura whispered behind a shielding hand. "Like last time?"

"Ah, I don't know," Syaoran smiled and tried to laugh although he remembered the situation that occurred in the last world as quite embarrassing. "Looks like Kurogane-san won't be drinking this time so maybe he will…defend himself better?" Syaoran didn't know how to phrase it, but Kurogane did do an excellent job in keeping the very friendly Fay on a distance, but Syaoran wasn't so sure that it was what the ninja really wanted.

"Kuro-tan has to drink too! It's the only thing we have! Fay reached after Kurogane who moved further by each attempt Fay did of hugging him. "I will share with you although you were so stupid and spilled your own drink."

"Did you call me stupid?" Kurogane shouted and moved closer to Fay ready to hit him hard on the head.

"Yes I did, I can't help thinking that when you spill your sake on the floor like that. Most people like to drink it out of a cup, but if you enjoy licking it up from the floor then…"

"That's it your dead!" Kurogane yelled and tried to hit the smiling mage. As always, Fay dodged the attack with great ease, and started running around the empty house with Kurogane chasing after.

"Wahh, Kuro-tan is angry!" Fay said as he ran holding his cup carefully in both hands. He opened the door and hurried out in the rain, secretly hoping that the angry ninja behind him would follow. 'What the hell is that stupid mage up to now?' Kurogane thought, running out in the rain. Kurogane glared around looking for the mage but all he could see were empty lots and the rain falling down from the sky making him cold. 'When I find him I **will** kill him,' Kurogane thought and looked around one more time. 'That way this freaking nonsense might end!'

By the sound of a branch breaking Kurogane turned around trying to figure out where the sound had come from. The rain hit him in the face making it hard to see anything at all. He walked in the direction he thought the noise had come from his eyes strained to catch any movement. 'He's up to something, that evil bastard,' Kurogane thought, walking silently across the muddy grass. It was so silent, so incredible silent, too silent for the ninja's liking. When it was silent something always happened, something unexpected, something out of the ordinary. 'This time that damn mage won't surprise me with his stupidity. I already know he is insane enough to do anything.'

"Kuro-pon!" Kurogane turned around acknowledging the fact that he had taken the direction from which he thought the sound have come from completely wrong. He turned to watch something he definitely hadn't expected. Something his wildest imagination could not foretell. This was more insane than Kurogane thought any man could ever become including the crazy wizard. 'I guess I was wrong,' Kurogane thought before the mage had jumped up and attached himself around the ninja's neck that made him fall over due to the attack that could resemble a hug. Falling into the mud, feeling his back being socked with water, Kurogane could only think of one think. What the hell did he just saw? He rubbed his eyes and tried to get the mud currently making his vision blurred away. The mage sat smiling on top of the ninja waiting for him to open his muddy eyes.

"Want some help there Kuro-rin?" Fay asked mockingly his hair dripping with rainwater.

"No, I don't need your freaking help!" Kurogane growled and opened his eyes right away. Who knew what could possible happen if he didn't, Fay helping him would most certainly mean something not to Kurogane's liking.

"I'm cold," Fay said and leaned in closer to Kurogane, wrapping his arms tightly around the ninja.

"You have no freaking shirt on!" Kurogane muttered dazzled by the sudden vision of bare skin.

"It was all wet and became muddy when I fell," Fay said in a sad voice hugging the ninja tighter.

"Please tell me you have pants on," Kurogane yelled praying of all his might that the shirt was the only thing that was gone.

"Want to check?" Fay smirked and looked up; the rain splashing against his bare back.

"Hell I wont," Kurogane growled and tried to brush Fay off but for no use. The mage was practically glued to him. Before he could do anything about it Fay picked up Kurogane's hand from the muddy ground and placed it on his hip one finger accidentally slipped inside what Kurogane was glad where pants.

"I didn't say you could put your finger inside my pants Kuro-rin! How naughty of you," Fay grinned watching Kurogane's face turn from a face of confusion to the one of anger. "If that is how you want it then…" Fay slipped his cold hand inside Kurogane's pants, still grinning.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kurogane yelled but his lack of interest to get the hand inside his pants out again said something different.

"The same as you," Fay smiled.

"That was an accident!" Kurogane said refusing to believe he had actually done that on purpose.

"So why is it that your hand is still in my pants?" Fay said smiling his eyes looking deep into Kurogane's.

"Shut up," Kurogane leaned in and kissed the mage. The rain falling on both making the faint light from the moon partly disclosed behind rain clouds cast a mystic glow over them. Illuminating them with it's ray's of magic. The night was still young but the desire in both hearts were not, it had been there for a long time…

"Oh," Sakura said and looked slightly embarrassed.

"What is it?" Syaoran said and walked out to join Sakura standing right outside the door. Sakura didn't answer just kept looking out into the night. Syaoran looked too and it didn't take long before he saw it. Two figures on the ground partly hidden by the curtain of rain still falling from the dark sky. Although it was hard to see anything in the dim light Sakura and Syaoran was sure of one thing. The two people out there, soaked in rain, could be no other than Fay and Kurogane. The ninja and the magician showing their love for one another like there where no one else in the world, only themselves and the rain.

After some time of plain staring at the two out in the rain, Syaoran looked nervously at Sakura; her eyes somewhat lost in what was happening out on the muddy ground.

"Are you sure we should be watching?" Syaoran said his voice a little hesitating.

"No, of course not. Of course we shouldn't watch," Sakura said looking guilty and slightly blushed.

"It's fine Sakura-hime," Syaoran said smiling. "You didn't mean too. It's not easy to…well…ignore those two," Syaoran said taking Sakura's hands in his. "Shall we go inside again?"

"Oh, yes," Sakura said and walked with Syaoran inside closing the door behind them.

"We have sake left!" Sakura ran towards the bottle, a huge smile across her face. "Do you think Fay-san and Kurogane-san would mind us taking the rest?" Sakura looked at Syaoran the sake bottle in her hands.

"Eh, the rest?" Syaoran asked nervously.

"Lets have some fun too!" Sakura said ignoring Syaoran's question. She tilted the bottle upwards and took a huge sip.

"Ahh, that was really good Syaoran-kun," Sakura handed Syaoran the bottle her face a pale shade of red once more.

"Thank you," Syaoran said and took a small sip. If Sakura gets drunk I am the only one here to take care of her, Syaoran thought and decided to pretend he was drinking. He tilted the bottle upwards but instead of actually swallowing sake, he just pretended too, stopping the fluid with his teeth.

"DRINK!" Sakura said and glared at Syaoran. It hadn't taken too long before she had seen the little act going on, she had looked at Syaoran's throat and when she didn't seen the swallowing action taking place, she had been sure to tell him.

"Of… Of course Sakura-hime," Syaoran said and took a large sip of the sake followed by a soft smile on Sakura's face.

"Meow, meow, meow,"

"Meow?"

"Meow, meow, meow,"

"Meow, meow,"

"Meow,"

Their voices melted into the darkness of the night, a night with a mystic light, a night which enhanced the love for the once travelling, filling their hearts not only with hope and joy, but also with the warming feeling of love.

**A/N: Thanks for all amazing reviews so far! Next chapitre: Sea viewing sake. The group arrives by the sea, and of course, this dimension has stands with sake right beside it. They have no money, but Fay finds a way! There will be drinking, meowing, bathing and more. Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Sea viewing sake

_Is this terrible pain a part of fate, planned from the very beginning? Was this everlasting love for you fated as so many other things in life? Who decides the fate of one person? Who decides if its outcome will be good or bad? Although it only causes pain, I don't regret. I don't regret falling in love with you. And so I thank fate, for this pain, for this life of mine. If not for it, I wouldn't be able to receive your warmth, this wonderful feeling of being in your presence._

"My, its warm." Fay shielded the sun from his eyes with one hand, looking pretty defeated already.

"The sea!" Mokona sang out loud jumping towards the crystal clear water.

"Don't forget what we're here for!" Kurogane growled and looked at the bathing manju.

"Five bottles, thank you," Fay said to the man standing behind a stand. The man handed the lanky wizard five bottles, a little taken aback of the large order of sake.

"Are you going to drink all this?" the man asked lifting one eyebrow sceptical.

"No, although I don't think it would be a problem," Fay looked over his shoulder. "Kuro-chan! Come over here and help me carry!"

"What the hell," Kurogane yelled but started walking over to Fay looking rather angry.

"Kuro-tan over here is my drinking partner! Isn't he lovely?" Fay grinned, chiming the last words a little louder to ensure that the ninja heard as well.

"Shut up!" Kurogane looked at the stand. "Are you going to drink again?"

"Kuro-rin, don't yell!" Fay said and handed the ninja two bottles. He stuffed one inside his coat and held the remaining two each in one hand.

"That will be 300 golden coins the man said looking at the two of them argue, a little frown upon his face. He still couldn't' shake the though of the two standing in front of him to be husband and wife.

"And now we run," Fay smiled brightly watching Kurogane's face turn from angry to confused.

"What do you mean?" Kurogane couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"If you don't have any of this world's money I suggest we run," Fay said mockingly, tilting his head over to one side the sun playing upon his pale skin.

"If you don't have any money you have to leave those bottles behind," the man behind the stand said looking suspicious at the two of them. "I hope that running part was only a joke."

"No sir, it was no joke," Fay said and got hold of Kurogane's hand.

"I don't care if you two are lovers or what the hell you are, you have to pay!" the man gripped around a baseball bat, holding it threatening against the two of them.

"Let's go, he looks angry," Fay said and tightened his grip around the ninja's hand.

"What the hell do you mean 'lovers?'" Kurogane ignored Fay and decided if this man in front of him had said what he thought he had said, he wouldn't hold that bat of his for long. He wouldn't be able to hold anything for quite sometime actually. But Fay was too fast for either of them; he started running, dragging a surprised ninja behind him, leaving the sake selling man yelling some not too friendly words after them.

"I think we're safe now," Fay said and collapsed in the sand beside the edge of the water.

"You freaking thief," Kurogane yelled and tossed the sake bottle on the smiling wizard who neatly captured it with his hands.

"I'm thirsty Kuro-pon, this heat is killing me!" Fay closed his eyes, the sun making his skin shining with sweat.

"Maybe it would help if you took off some clothes?" 'It must be warm wearing all of those clothes all the time - especially that coat of his,' Kurogane thought staring at Fay.

"Kuro-pon wants me to take of my clothes?" Fay asked opening one eye interested.

"I didn't say that!" Kurogane growled and started walking towards Sakura and Syaoran who had followed the running Fay and Kurogane together with Mokona.

"But you told me to take of my clothes!" Fay said louder so that Syaoran and Sakura could hear, making the ninja blush.

"Why you…!" Kurogane turned around refusing to look at the kids. He knew what they were thinking. There was no doubt. He wondered why he still tried to hide the fact that… No, he wouldn't allow himself to think it, although it was true, although they all knew. Kurogane ran towards Fay who quickly got to his feet and started running out in the water. Kurogane followed and got his sword ready. 'He...is dead,' he thought the water splashing everywhere from Fay's movements. He paused and looked around. Where the hell did he go?

The splashing subsided and the water was still, some eagles made an irritating noise from above, but there was no Fay. Kurogane held his sword tightly. Suddenly a white fluffy coat appeared on the surface, one the ninja quickly recognized as the mage's. When the little waves in the water had subsided, a new object appeared. This time it was the coat, which Fay usually wore under the other coat. 'What is this mad man up to now?' Kurogane thought still holding his sword ready to strike. Then two long black gloves appeared on the water and an alarming thought spread in the ninja's mind. "He wouldn't dare…" Kurogane growled. Then Fay's top appeared too and then seconds later his pants. "He didn't!" Kurogane looked at the clothes. Suddenly he felt two hands holding around both his feet, before he could react the two hands pulled backwards making him fall into the chilling water with a huge splash.

Kurogane's eye went blurry making him unable to see anything around him except for white bubbles and water. Then after a while, he could see locks of blond right in front of him, and when the water made the hair move, he could see the smiling face of the mage right in front of his.

"Kuro-tan looks handsome under water!" Fay said and giggled, his voice becoming weird and hard to understand in their new surroundings. Kurogane closed his eyes. Seeing Fay's face under water was not that bad, he just didn't want to see what was further down.

Suddenly he felt the lanky mage wrap himself around himself, with both hands and legs. Kurogane wanted to growl something in the lines of get the hell of me, but realised he couldn't. He was short of air, and needed to get to the surface soon. He looked at the mage and pointed first at his mouth then upwards, hoping it was a clear illustration that he needed air. Fay smiled and did something the ninja had not expected. The mage leaned in closer and planted a huge kiss right on the ninja's mouth, pressing a mouthful of air inside. Fay pulled back still smiling.

Kurogane looked at Fay. He was so beautiful. His hair was moving along with the water, his smile so alive, so real. Kurogane swam towards Fay; wrapped his hand around him, pulling him tightly against himself. He wished it could stay that way forever. While pressing his longing lips towards the mage's mouth he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Something that didn't please him at all. A brown haired boy had dived into the water; bubbles surrounding him and his worried expression. When the bubbles had subsided; a little to quick for Kurogane's liking since he still had his mouth tightly pressed against Fay's, Syaoran looked at the two of them shocked. Kurogane jumped back away from Fay, making Fay throw his hand innocently in the air, implying that it was all Kurogane's doing. Kurogane fought the urge to strangle the smiling magician. He couldn't bring further drama upon this already quite embarrassing situation on Kurogane's behalf. At least, Fay looked like the situation couldn't get any better.

Suddenly Kurogane realised that he needed another breath of air, and he was sure he had sucked all the air that could possible be in the wizard. So he turned upwards and started swimming, Fay right after him. The fresh air filled Kurogane's lungs the moments he broke the surface. The sun glinted in his eyes and he was oblivious to his surroundings for a moment as his lungs started settling with the sheer amount of air provided in each gasp.

A splash followed by another one made Kurogane look around. He saw Syaoran making his way towards the beach, towards an awaiting Sakura. Then he looked at Fay. He was smiling, the little drops of water in his hair shining brightly in the sunshine. Kurogane looked away frustrated and started swimming towards the beach as well. Now Syaoran had witnessed yet another action that could not be taken as anything else than his love for that damn magician. He knew he loved him. But he sure as hell didn't want the brat to know! Just as his feet met some sand and he was able to walk slowly trough the water, he heard wild splashes behind him. 'This cannot be good,' Kurogane thought and turned around slowly.

"Kuro-pon I am cold!" To Kurogane's fear, Fay was very close to where he was standing. If the mage moved just one meter closer he would be able to walk as well, and the fact that he didn't have any clothes on made the ninja twitch with worry.

"Don't you dare!" Kurogane yelled and looked as the magician moved closer.

"Don't I dare do what?" Fay asked in an innocent voice.

"The kids!" Kurogane was furious. He didn't believe that Fay was that stupid to ignore the fact that Syaoran and Sakura was in fact looking at them. 'He wouldn't dare,' Kurogane thought over and over, trying to get rid of worry that Fay was in fact that stupid.

"What about the kids?" Fay mocked the sun glinting in his blue eyes, he noticed that he was able to walk and so he did, ascending from the water slowly. Water dripped slowly from his bare shoulders and made his way down the front of his chest. The ninja was paralyzed. He could neither move nor speak. Just stare at Fay making his way towards him. The water reached the magician's waist, and with each step, the water crept lower, revealing more and more of the magician's magnificent body.

"Fay-san!" Syaoran yelled and looked nervously at Sakura who had a feverish color of red in her face.

"Syaoran-kun," Fay said and waved to the two of them on the beach. "Sorry! Kuro-tan doesn't want to bring me my clothes, he just want to see me naked." Fay looked at Sakura and her face got redder than ever. "Kuro-tan if you are done staring now, do you mind getting my clothes over there?" Fay waved his hands to get the seemingly dreaming ninja's attention. Kurogane didn't seem to notice. He just looked at the man standing in front of him still not able to do anything but stare.

"Kuro-pon? My clothes?" Fay said enjoying the fact that Kurogane couldn't keep his eyes off him. "Kuro-chan loves me so much!" Kurogane suddenly moved. His brain had started working again, his heart starting to slow down to normal pace. He moved backwards and turned around, his mind still showing him a picture of Fay standing in the water. He looked at Fay's clothes sobbing in the edge of the water. He picked them up and walked towards Fay, he gave it to him and quickly started walking towards the beach again, not looking into what he was sure to be the embarrassed faces of Syaoran and Sakura witnessing the whole situation.

"You can look now Kuro-pon, I'm all dressed!" Fay said and hurried over to the beach as well. He sat into the sand and closed his eyes, letting the sunrays dance across his body. "The sun sure is warm, it will probably not take long before my clothes dry up."

"Kurogane-san…" Syaoran looked at the ninja with shy eyes. "I didn't mean to disturb you and Fay-san… I just thought you two where drowning and so I…"

"Don't think about it," Kurogane said and looked at Syaoran. "Thank you for…worrying," Kurogane looked away clearly embarrassed.

"Maybe it will go faster if I take off my clothes and then dry them in the sun?" Fay asked and looked down at his wet clothes.

"That's it! Mokona, let's go!" Kurogane yelled and gave Mokona a look that could scare the bravest man.

"But Kuro-tan, I'm not dry yet!" Fay complained with begging eyes.

"You can dry yourself in the next world!" Kurogane yelled; seconds later magic swirls spread around the group taking them to another world. Another world and another chance to drink.

**A/N: Anyone noticed? It wasn't actually any drinking in this world, but there was sake! So I hope it's fine. I was just so focused on the water scene. Next chapitre is "Star viewing sake". It will include a jealous Kuro-tan. It will also have a small crossover with another CLAMP manga. Which manga and which person is a secret. I'm evil. Thanks to all reviewers so far! I appreciate it very much. And I would love more reviews so please take the time to do so!**


End file.
